The present invention relates to a high frequency serial bus connector in which a wire clamping member is used to tightly embrace and clamp a power wire and shielding meshes with which the signal wire bundles are wrapped in a cable. The wire clamping member is slidably positioned in the plastic main body of the connector and soldered with one of the terminal members inserted therein.
FIG. 1 shows an existing high frequency serial bus connector 6. In such connector 6, each signal wire bundle 71a, 71b, 72a, 72b in the cable 7 is correspondingly soldered with a terminal member 8. Also, one power wire 73 in the cable 7 is directly soldered with a terminal member 8. A rear end portion of another power wire 74 in the cable 7 is soldered with the shielding meshes 7a, 7b wrapping the signal wire bundles 71a, 71b, 72a, 72b. The rear end of the power sire 74 is soldered with a corresponding terminal 8'. The above conventional connector has some shortcomings in manufacturing and use as follows:
1. The shielding meshes 7a, 7b wrapping the signal wire bundles 71a, 71b, 72a, 72b are respectively soldered with the power wire 74. The power wire has quite small diameter and the connector has very small volume so that it is difficult to perform the soldering in a limited space.
2. Interference often takes place at the soldering point P between the shielding meshes 7a, 7b and the power wire 74 and thus the quality of the product can be hardly ensured.
3. The shielding meshes 7a, 7b are connected with the power wire 74 by soldering. In assembling operation, the shielding meshes 7a, 7b are apt to detach from the power wire due to pulling. This will result in a defective product.